Redamancy
by heymayumii
Summary: One would wonder how these two got together – it wasn't without many complications. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Redamancy

**Summary:**_ One would wonder how these two got together – it wasn't without_ _many complications._ High school AU. When Principal Mint realizes that Cole Hayes is a lost cause when it comes to daily detentions and threatened suspensions, he asks Fionna Mertens for help.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I went there. This idea just kept bugging me, once I read this Bubbline fic (I don't remember its name, but it was pretty popular) and a ShikaIno one. I named Flame Prince Cole because, well, the other names were just too cliche for me and I thought naming him something that wasn't obvious he was the Flame Prince was annoying. I'm pretty new in the fandom, so forgive me if they're dreadfully OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time. I couldn't think up something that amazing if I tried. Cover Image not mine, but if anyone knows whose it is, please tell me. I seriously just found that when I searched the ship name for Flame Prince and Fionna.

**Chapter 1:** How It Began

**O**NCE UPON a time, in a land far, far away, there was a princess with the sweetest of hearts, that fell in love with her most kind and beloved knight – but no, this isn't that kind of story. And, no, our main characters are not those kinds of people, fortunately enough. Although if you were looking for those type of things, never fear; this story's not your typical high school romance either.

Because you see, in a little town that needs not to have a name, there stayed a banished prince with flames for hair and coal for heart. A delinquent at best, he meets a commoner – or, if you prefer, a female knight – that was assigned to keep him straight and cool his hothead temper.

In that amount of time that they spend together – albeit, it started off as completely unwillingly – you could only guess that the good girl commoner did more than just tone down his scorching temper. And, really, that's what this story is is all about.

We start as the sun crept through the fairly cozy house, covering the furniture with a soft orange light. The bleak darkness of the room was slowly fading, giving way to its much appreciated counterpart. The place was eerily quiet, adding to the desolate atmosphere that littered the halls. Pictures of different kinds were scattered around the vast wall of the hallway, mostly showing twins with sunny hair and glittering blue eyes grinning at each other.

Despite the seemingly lonely atmosphere, an elderly woman with stark white hair bustled around the kitchen busily, humming to herself a song that must have been popular during her prime. Her wrinkled face was serious and focused, giving off an air that she knew exactly what she was doing when she cracked two eggs with only one hand and balanced to chop an apple with the other.

This woman's name was Patrice Trunks and she was the oldest of all the occupants in the house, as well as their grandmother.

Minutes passed quickly, simultaneous with the oven as it baked an apple pie. The sun rose up, bathing the woman's home with fresh morning light. The house was removed of its solitary darkness, revealing the remnants of a cheery and rather eccentric crowd.

It was nearly seven in the morning when our heroine shot up from her bed, her eyes half-lidded and her hair a mess. Dry drool stuck to the side of her mouth and she tried to wipe it away, but to no avail. Giving up for the mean time, she kicked her fluffy covers off and staggered to her bathroom with the grace of a three-legged bear.

"Damn homework," she said, frowning at herself in her mirror. She rarely ever cursed, but Marshall Lee, her next-door neighbor, was known to be very good at being a bad influence. "_So_ not cool..." Fionna Mertens, having spent the whole night finishing her Biology homework, was sure that her opinion was justified.

We see her reflection disappear from the mirror before the sound of running water filled the air. She emerged from the sink with a cleaner face, though some strands of her hair was wet, rendering it a dark yellow.

Fionna, upon seeing the unattractive dark circles surrounding her still bloodshot eyes, was sure that that particular day was going to be hideously different from the rest. She distractedly grabbed her orange toothbrush and started on her morning ritual.

Fionna left the bathroom fifteen minutes later, happy about the quick shower she had taken. Mood now drastically improved, she shimmied into her long-sleeved shirt, dark blue skirt, and thigh high socks. She slipped on her Mary Janes, suddenly very aware that it was unusually quiet.

Her head snapped up to her sky blue door, similar colored eyes wide with suspicion. "What the –?"

Her sister burst open the door, caramel hair flying around her head and bright white smile rightfully in place. Cake Mertens was a little late with her wakeup call that day – something that added to Fionna's underlying suspicion – but she didn't look the tiny bit moved by how Fionna was clearly expecting her to come, ruining the purpose of the visits.

"Fi!" Cake greeted radiantly, jumping up Fionna's bed and stretching her limbs skyward. "You waitin' for someone, girl?" She teased slyly, pushing her face closer to Fionna's innocently. Fionna now fully recovered from her silent state and grinned, pushing Cake away by her shoulder.

"Totally. Is my radical twin awake yet?" She asked, standing up from her bed enthusiastically. Cake made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a pleased purr, stuffing her face on Fionna's comfortable pillow.

"Yeah, sugar," she said, lifting her head up. She grinned at her lazily. "Finn's down with Jake stuffin' their faces with our Nana's sweet apple pies."

Now for you to understand our heroine's exaggerated reaction, you must know that Patrice Trunks' apple pies were award winning and simply mouthwatering. It takes a level of certain greatness to achieve sweetness that's just right, you don't get tired of it after a few large mouthfuls. That's the Mertens family opinion at least.

Fionna scrambled to get her things, the saliva in her mouth suddenly increasing at the thought of the luscious pies. "Holy stuff, Cake! We gotta get some of those pies!" She started for the door quickly, leaving her feline-like sister to follow.

Her loud footsteps shook the peaceful morning as she came from her room. If you looked more closely, you'd see the dirt rise up and down as she hastily stomped down the stairs. A green sling bag was wrapped around her right shoulder and a white hoodie was on the other side, peculiar bunny ears jutting out from the hood.

"Finn, Jake, you better have left some for me or I'm gonna jack up your bods so bad –!" Fionna threatened once she appeared at the door.

Her Nana was happily sipping coffee on the chair in front of the boys, a slice of pie in front of her. Finn was holding two with both of his hands, munching vigorously and giving Fionna a happy grunt as a greeting. Fionna fought back a smile, seating down at the head of the wooden table.

Our heroine's twin brother looked just like her with shaggy flaxen hair and ocean blue eyes, though he was a bit thinner and leaner than Fionna. Finn Mertens was rather eccentric individual, if not with an extreme code of honor to help everyone in need and to guard the world of "evil dudes". He was much more naive and childish than his sister, but they got along pretty well if you asked them.

They, also, shared the same tastes.

"Morning, Fi," greeted Jake, pushing a plate of the precious delicacy towards her. A mug of dark coffee swirled next to him as he chewed on his own breakfast. "Cake woke you up all right?" He asked amusedly, adding a cube of sugar to his coffee.

Jake was the oldest of the kids in the house and he was closest with Finn among anyone else. He was over protective, just like Cake, but he had a rather messed up perception of good and bad. He was out of high school and worked a full time job with Cake at a local café, just for something to do. He used to be pretty juvenile, with his early teenaged days of stealing bikes and old lady's purses. He said he didn't know, and that was the thing with Jake; he really didn't know.

Our heroine snorted.

"Pfft, when has she ever?" Fionna responded, allowing herself to act like a civilized human being for once and picking up a fork. She took a big chunk of her pie and gulped it down, moaning in approval.

"Your pies are always totally rad, Na," Fionna said as a way of thanks, mouth full of half-chewed pies. The older woman smiled softly.

"Why thank you, Fionna, you always say that." Her Nana giggled shyly, clearly flattered.

They all continued to eat companionably, with Cake slipping in a few moments later. Mornings at the Mertens family were never a dull one, once you realize that Finn's childish behavior was hilariously adorable, Fionna's innocent jabs were utterly amusing, Jake's big brother role was always touching, Cake's sass was never ending, and Patrice Trunks' family were obviously loving.

But our story doesn't end there – in fact, it's only more of a beginning than anything else; for Finn and Fionna Mertens were nearly late for school that morning, but they weren't. They were never late simply because Finn found it particularly peeving. "A hero is never late", he always says and Fionna agreed with it wholeheartedly. Unfortunately for them, their good guy records were always notable among the school, especially with the principal.

So when Principal Mint was once again on the receiving end of a complaint about a certain hothead delinquent, he enlists good girl Fionna Mertens for help.

And that's when the story really begins.

* * *

We go back to watching our heroine, who was busily scribbling drawings of herself in her notebook whilst her History teacher discussed about a decades old Mushroom War. He went on to explaining how many citizens called the Nuclear War as such because of the way the bomb exploded that made it eerily look like a certain fungus – but, of course, we're getting off topic.

Our story is not about little History lessons, no matter how interesting they may be. It is about how two minutes after Fionna drew a long set of hair for her stick figure persona, did a senior knock on the door purposefully.

The History teacher was miffed to have to stop his lesson, but opened the door nonetheless. A prim girl stood there, with strawberry blonde hair as long as the flag pole at the front of the school – which was very long, mind you. She wore a pleated white skirt and a soft pink blouse. This girl was Bonnibel Bubblegum and, coincidentally, she was also our lovely heroine's friend.

Now Bonnibel Bubblegum was surely pretty, of course she was, but what you would discover after catching a glimpse of her magenta-rimmed rectangular glasses, was that she was what you would call an absolute _nerd_. Never mind that her looks were fit for royalty because, to put it simply, she was also the school's very own Student Council President; and a very mean and scary one at that.

"Sorry to disturb your – I'm sure – very stimulating class, Mister Phil," she said nicely, smiling at the disgruntled teacher. Now what you would like to take note of is that Bonnibel Bubblegum is every teacher's favorite, so imagine the inner turmoil History teacher Phil was experiencing when he was caught about to yell at her for disrupting his class.

He coughed, obviously falsely, and tightened his cyan tie around his collar. "Ah – I, uhm – yes, Bonnibel, what is it that you need?" He said in a strained voice, much to the amusement of the class.

Bonnibel smiled sugary sweet, clasping both her hands in front of her. "Principal Mint would like to talk to Fionna Mertens, sir, if that's all right with you?" She said, with the innocence of a kindergarten student. Mister Phil blinked owlishly before turning to the back of the class with a stern face, just to establish that he was still a symbol of authority.

Fionna's ears were already listening once she heard the sound of her name escape the young President's lips. She swiped her things into her bag and stood up, smiling at Bonnibel slightly. Her peers were looking at her, wondering what the great Fionna Mertens had done to warrant a visit to the Principal.

"Ah, yes, Miss Mertens, you may go," Mister Phil said awkwardly, inclining his hand to Bonnibel. Fionna grinned at him, the instinct to do so overpowering the thoughts she was having.

"Yeah, thanks, Mister Phil." She said, ambling out the room with Bonnibel. The History teacher nodded and promptly closed the door. Fionna was lucky that she didn't share that class with her brother, or he would surely be wondering and would most definitely bombard her with weird questions later on.

"So, am I in any trouble, Peebles?" Fionna asked the older, taller, girl. Bonnibel shook her head, looking through the papers she had with her distractedly.

She gave Fionna a sheepish look. "No. Principal Mint just wants to see you," she said uncertainly, starting to walk with Fionna to said principal's office. Fionna scrunched up her eyebrows.

"_Oooo_-kay. What about?" Fionna said, giving Bonnibel a look. She shuffled her feet, tightening the strap of her bag around her shoulder absently.

Bonnibel raised her shoulders, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips at the same time. Fionna didn't find this strange in the least. "Well, you might wanna find out for yourself," Bonnibel said, dragging the only vowel in the word "well" and looking away from her.

"Bubblegum, what the zip? I didn't do anything wrong!" Fionna exclaimed, jumping the gun and staring at the girl with unconcealed surprise. Fionna Mertens was renowned good girl of AAA High and she'd never get herself into any kind of trouble – _never_.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, playing with the papers in her hand but still careful not to wrinkle them. "Relax, Fi. It's not that kind of trouble." She said gently. It always surprised Fionna how nice Bonnibel sounded, even when she talked normally. It was some kind of skill, when Bonnibel talked diplomatically and yet still sweetly.

Fionna let her wavy bangs frame her face, kicking her foot on the ground in thought. "Then what kind?" Fionna muttered, noticing the nearing door with trepidation. She was always up for an adventure, but not the kind that made her in trouble with the authority. She considered herself to be a model of justice and slightly-not-but-still righteousness. Or, as Finn put it, wrong-teousness.

"Not the good kind." She heard Bonnibel say back quietly, almost inaudible, so Fionna thought she wasn't supposed to have heard. A set of nervousness racked Fionna, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came, if not faster. Fionna often prided herself in her confidence.

"Well, this is it," Bonnibel said as they stopped in front of the, at the moment, horrifying gray door. She turned to Fionna apologetically, tucking hr strawberry hair behind her ear before letting it fall to her face again. "Sorry I gotta jet, Fi. I'll have to see you later."

Fionna squeaked, feeling cold sweat crawl around her hairline. "You're leaving me?"

Bonnibel sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before giving Fionna a tight smile. "Yeah, man. Student Council duties, remember?"

Fionna visibly deflated, looking back at the door with a pale face. She thought about what she did all week, every single thing she'd done. She did okay, not a single toe out of line. She even helped Finn catch those students that were always cutting class. But, maybe –

Fionna groaned and covered her face with her hands, remembering the day she agreed to vandalize the bleachers with Marshall. Somehow, Principal Mint had gotten wind of her involvement.

What would Finn think? Cake? Jake? Nana? She was going to kill Marshall!

Fionna was too preoccupied with her thinking to realize that Bonnibel had left inconspicuously, leaving her to mourn her slowly deteriorating clean-cut reputation. She stayed rooted to the floor for another few minutes before the principal's secretary opened it with a befuddled look.

"Fionna?" The woman said bemusedly, her soft, French accent carrying a hint of surprise. "What are you doing there? Principal Mint is waiting for you."

Fionna's thought process suddenly started working into overdrive. "Uh –" she blinked, composing herself. "Hey Miss S – uh, yeah – I just, you know, got here," Fionna gave her a glowing smile, teetering on the heels of her feet innocently. Miss S still looked a little confused, but she opened the door wider and let Fionna through.

"You can go inside, Fionna," Miss S waved her off, returning to her desk and starting to type something on her computer decisively. A bowl of strawberries were settled at the very center of her table, emitting a rather fresh look on the dull brown of the office. Fionna would've appreciated what it did, if she weren't scared out of her wits.

She slowly – deliberately – walked to the principal's main door, wanting with all her might to prolong the inevitable. She thought about what she was going to say, how she was going to explain herself. She couldn't get Marshall in trouble with her; that she was sure of. Heaven knows that boy would treat a possible suspension as a mini vacation and a month-long detention as an excuse to get out of soccer practice, even if he did tell her that what they were using weren't permanent markers.

She could feel the secretary's curious eyes on her and hastily grabbed the copper knob. She berated herself once she realized that she hadn't knocked yet before raising her fist and meekly tapping the door. The guilt, evidently, was killing her.

"Oh this must be her," the principal's wheezy voice said through the door, muffled by the wall separating them. There was an angry grumble that made Fionna's eyes widen. Having someone there to know of her crimes, what a humiliation! She stared at the green of her bag, feeling something gnaw at her stomach uncomfortably. "Oh – uh – come in, Fionna!" Principal Mint said politely in a much louder voice.

Literally swallowing her pride and nervousness, she opened the door with a sinful creak. Fionna was infinitely glad that she hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Principal Mint was a semi-bald man who always wore a suit with a red and white tie. He didn't mingle much with the whole school population much, but Fionna thought he was an okay man. He greeted her with a small smile, "Miss Mertens, so good of you to join us."

Now let's take a moment to inspect the other person in the room, who some might've already guessed to be our hero. He looked to be the kind of guy with anger management issues, sporting a fierce scowl on his strangely pale orange-ish face and the beginning of an angry snarl just at the tip of his lips. Yes, this boy was anger personified, yet a look at our slightly pink heroine's face would tell us that he was also very good looking.

"Uh, hi, Sir Mint," Fionna said awkwardly, sitting on the chair next to the boy. If anyone asked Fionna what she thought when she first saw our charming hero, her answer would be a stuttered _"feral"_. The boy was sitting with his legs spread out, slouching on the chair proudly, as if he owned the entire office. He snorted next to her, turning his head away snobbishly.

"Yes, yes," Principal Mint waved off, nodding off-handedly. He fiddled with his pen, tapping it against his wooden desk rapidly. "You must be wondering why you're here, am I right?"

Fionna, ever the honest girl, was about to blurt out the very first thing that came to her mind. No, she wasn't wondering about anything at all because she clearly thought that she was in trouble for vandalism. She opened her mouth slightly, blinking while her head drummed with various ideas.

Of course, our _itty bitty_ heroine is so much more than we give her credit for, so she lies perfectly.

"Yes, sir,"

Principal Mint cleared his throat, glancing at our still unidentified hero, then back at her. He intertwined his hands together and leaned forward, looking very mafia boss-esque to our naive Fionna. "Have you two met?" He asked innocently enough, looking at Fionna with curious blue eyes.

Fionna straightened considerably, looking panicked. Why would he ask that? Did they look like they've met? Did the principal thought she was in cahoots with the guy? What had this boy been feeding him? "No," she said quickly, trying to reassure the older man. She waved her right hand around, as if swatting a fly.

Now let's remove ourselves from the scene for a bit and vow a moment of silence for our clueless heroine. Decades of having to put up with Marshall Lee's pranks had instilled in her the ability to detach herself from any business that meant serious problems for her. Unfortunately for our heroine, our hero did not like this ability one bit. One would wonder how these two got together – it wasn't without many complications.

"As if," Our hero snapped, unintentionally agreeing with Fionna. For the very first time that afternoon, he finally looked at her fully.

The only drawback was that it was full of unconcealed disgust.

"Well ... okay," Their principal answered, blinking. Obviously, he did not know what to do with the two very different teenagers. He unfolded his hads an leaned on his large chair, his mouth thinning. "Let me introduce you, then." He said uncertainly, looking very much like he didn't think it was a good idea anymore. But what's done was done – he had already called Fionna.

He cleared his throat one last time, running his hands over his stripped tie. "Miss Mertens, this is Mister Cole Hayes," he gestured towards the other boy. The boy grunted, sounding lik he was scoffing incredulously. Principal Mint then nodded at him, ignoring his attitude. "Mister Hayes, this is Miss Fionna Mertens."

"So I've heard." Cole Hayes bit out nastily, pushing himself up the chair. It is worth noting that our hero's tone was laced with revolted bitterness, something that did not bode well with our heroine's fragile feelings.

"Uhm – sir, what is it that you need with me exactly?" Fionna asked, frostier than she intended it to. There was a measured silence.

"Well, Miss Mertens, I would like to ask a favor," Principal Mint explained calmly, hoping to Glob that Fionna's golden heart would throb at his incoming request.

Fionna blinked, feeling her insides copy the Titanic with that statement as the iceberg. "A – A favor?"

"Yes, Miss Mertens, a favor concerning Mister Hayes over here." Principal Mint looked pointedly at Cole Hayes' disrespectful stance, a wary and tired expression passing over his features. That, although the principal did not know it, solidified Fionna's resolve to help him. The boy in question snorted noncommittally.

"What is it, sir?" Fionna inquired kindly, showing off a dazzling smile. Principal Mint's face relaxed, a delighted look now situated on his ready-to-wrinkle-but-still-too-young face.

"Well, upon request of the Parents' Committee on the School Board, Mister Cole Hayes' eighth juvenile act of the month has now warranted an action from me personally," Principal Mint recited, looking strained and completely stressed out. He ran a hand through his head, having little hair to scrape though with.

Now if anyone's wondering why such acts even reached an eighth time to elicit a reaction from the school heads, it is very displeasing to inform you that our hero's family is, to say the least, very much loaded. Heir to a very important line, our hero is anything but to be considered a juvenile delinquent, as it would've been a bad reputation to the other pristine families – even if he _was_ banished. Of course, just-loving Fionna Mertens would not have taken such a thing lightly, if only the principal had told her.

"And as such, the course of action I have chosen to take would be to educate him and evaluate his actions until he sees what he is _doing very wrong._" Principal Mint finished, letting out a relieved sigh to have taken that out of his system. Being a principal of the biggest and only school in the town was not a good game of computer chess with unimited hints.

Fionna tried to put the pieces together, but her brain simply refused to do so. Something told her that what she was going to venture into was a very forbidden and dangerous territory. "Uhm – okay?" She said, trying not to appear too dumb; the quiet "tsk!" next to her told Fionna that she failed horribly.

Principal Mint let out a frustrated, albeit very quiet, groan. He pulled his chair closer to them, practically leaning over the table to get to her. "You're the one I'm assigning to teach him, Fionna."

"Yeah," she spluttered, reddening at her quickly muddling cognition. She then realized what he just said. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Fionna was eerily silent for a while, taking a lot of time to digest the new found – and certainly unwanted – information. She stared at the name plaque in front of her much respected principal, feeling said emotion diminish slightly. She wasn't one to refuse a favor, or any call of help for the matter. That was just the kind of person she was.

But the thought of spending an insane amount of time with the bad-boy-wannabe next to her seriously screamed discouraging on her part.

"Can I take a minute?" Fionna said suddenly, earnestly looking up from staring at the inked Times New Roman font on the gold plating. Principal Mint sighed, expecting her to disagree to the arrangement but not willing to deny her the chance of thinking it through.

"Of course, Fionna, but make it quick."

"Uh-huh. Thanks."

Perhaps it was a sign that the inaudible complaining grumbles Coal Hayes had made followed Fionna until she left the room, a warning that told her that she should leave him alone and never look back, but she didn't mind it. It wasn't spending time with him she was going to think about, but helping Principal Mint. There was a difference that she was willing to see. The air outside was less tensed, allowing her to breathe and think more clearly. Sh pinned her bangs away from her face, letting the air tickle the hidden side of her cheeks for once.

Now this must be the part in stories where our little heroine realizes that helping the clearly troubled boy inside would be the greatest act she'd make. That he wasn't a jerk by nature, but simply a misunderstood boy with anger issues. This is where the heroine decides that she would be the one to change him, to make him see that the world is such a beautiful place filled with rainbows and four-leafed clovers – but Fionna isn't our typical heroine, and she doesn't come to a conclusion out of the goodness of her heart.

"You're wasting my time," Fionna heard the boy tell Principal Mint. She pressed her ear to the door with a bemused frown. "Just let me go home. That girl won't do it. It'd ruin her goody-two-shoes, miss little-no-less-than-perfect reputation," he practically spat out the words like vomit. "Not unless she tells people what she's doing – which she won't, because I don't like it."

Fionna felt her face drop, the corners of her mouth experiencing a sudden landslide. She gripped the hem of her light blue shirt, wondering. Was that how everyone saw her? Granted, the reputation wasn't too bad, but was she really Miss _little-no-less-than-perfect_? Finn always told her she was a bad singer and that she ought to trim her nails more because they got pretty filthy when she doesn't, but did the others actually think that she acted like she had to be a good little girl always, nothing less than perfect?

So much so that it was annoying as _hell_?

Fionna pushed herself away from the door hastily, feeling upset. She liked helping people, and making them see the justice in the situation; it wasn't just because she liked being called a good little girl. She already had it ingrained in her mind that people made mistakes – of course they did – but it could be stopped if they had some assistance; if they were shown an example of the ways people could be nice. She didn't think she was perfect – she didn't want them to think she was.

And she was sure they didn't.

Her face twisted into a determined scowl. She didn't make anyone feel that way, she was sure of it. That boy was wrong about her and she was going to prove it.

She made an enraged huff and schooled her features into a much more civilized expression, rolling hr shoulders and fixing her shirt of any mess. Gripping the door's handle so much that her veins started showing, she turned it with a click and stepped inside.

She gave Principal Mint a small smile before taking her seat gingerly. "Of course I'd do it, sir," she fluttered her lashes, glancing at the other person in the room expectantly. "It's no problem."

She barely had enough time to process the balding man's surprised expression, when the boy next to her exploded molten lava. "What?!" He said fiercely, standing up with a _bang!_ The chair he was occupying tumbled to the ground helplessly, bowing at his feet. "What do you mean, _"it's no problem"_? Of course it is!"

"Calm down, man. You're scaring Principal Mint." Fionna warned, glaring at him sternly. She raised from her chair slightly and curled her knuckles into fists.

"I don't care!" He snarled viciously, jabbing his fingers in front of her face. "Say no, you _good-for-nothi_ –"

"What were you just about to call me?!" Fionna returned his glare with a livid one of her own, tempted to jump up from her position and start to claw the guy's eyes out. She bolted straight up to compensate her livid disposition, challenging Cole Hayes with a mad grimace. Principal Mint's presence served as a little reminder not to do anything reckless.

Cole gave her a sarcastic look. "I was just about to call you –"

Principal Mint stood up frantically and spread his arms out to both of them, their heads facing his sweaty palms. Cole squared his shoulders and sneered while Fionna huffed indignantly, both about to push pass him with equal stubbornness. Principal Mint inhaled sharply and glared. "Students, calm down or I will be forced to give you _both_ detention!"

The air turned deadly quiet. Both teens stared at each other through his fingers, weighing the result of the punishment. They opened their mouths the same time as the other.

"It wasn't _my_ fault, sir."

"_She_ provoked _me_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Redamancy

**Summary:**_ One would wonder how these two got together – it wasn't without_ _many complications._ High school AU. When Principal Mint realizes that Cole Hayes is a lost cause when it comes to daily detentions and threatened suspensions, he asks Fionna Mertens for help.

**Author's Note: **PREVIOUS A/N DELETED. I feel like I sounded like a total jerk. You know, a very haughty one. I just felt like explaining why I keep making changes after I post a chapter. Sorry to anyone who thought so. Anyways, have a nice day! Mwa ;)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm just a normal fan. Cover image not mine, by the way. Still looking for the amazing person responsible.

**Chapter 2:** His Venetian Red Car

**W**E JOIN our lovely hero and heroine as they walked out of the principal's office. Both wore faces of varying anger as they struggled to stop stepping in sync together, a clear show of distrust and discomfort. Our hero, the rude boy that he is, decided to forego all manners. He turned his back to our heroine sulkily, a dark look on his face, and prepared to walk away.

But, of course, our heroine is not if not stubborn.

"Hey!" She said, surprised, as Cole slid away from her and stomped down the hall like some kind of bear. She made a move to return to her next class, but let out an aggravated sigh and followed the monster of a boy grudgingly.

Fionna was shorter than Cole, or his legs were simply longer than hers – no matter the reason, she had to sprint as fast as she could to keep up with him. Panting, she called out, "Wait up!"

Cole stopped abruptly, but by that time Fionna had quickened her pace, not really expecting him to obey her. She skidded to a halt to stop herself from slamming into him but she was too late. Fionna let out a huff of pain as her face collided with his back, making her feet slip and letting her fall back-first to the ground.

Fionna's vision had gone slow as she prepared herself for the pain that was surely going to come, but Cole obviously knew what was going to happen because he whirled around as fast as he could and stretched out one of his hands to hold her.

"Wha –?" Fionna felt the air around her reverse as she started to lurk forward, no longer falling. She felt something warm engulf her wrist, only to realize that it was Cole's hand. Thoughts swirled around Fionna's head, making her lightheaded and dizzier than she already was. Was his hand always that warm? Why did it feel like it burned her to the core? Why the _hey-hey_ did its warmth spread up to her shoulder blades like wildfire?

Quick as lightning, Fionna barely had time to register what happened before Cole pushed her away from him. The heat that came from him snaked down her wrist until it disappeared completely, leaving everything colder than it really was.

Fionna blinked, stupefied.

"You – you should've watched out!" He said uncomfortably, stepping away from her with wide eyes. Fionna gaped at him, her heart still thudding loudly in her ear from the experience of nearly falling. Cole's cheeks were a bright, rosy red and he didn't look as angry as his statement suggested. In fact, he looked strangely nervous.

"Uh –yeah, you're right ..." Fionna said dumbly, feeling herself blush in return. Maybe it was a chain reaction; if someone had blushed, then she would blush as well. It most certainly wasn't because Cole had looked pretty cute going all red like that, Fionna convinced herself.

"I am ... –? Uh, of course I am!" He stammered, looking away from her with his jaw taut and his shoulders rigid.

Fionna didn't talk for a while, still staring at him with something like amazement. Cole stuffed his hands in his pockets but made no move to leave, lips pursed impatiently.

Of course we take a break from that dreadful teenage awkwardness to discuss our characters' strange behaviors. As Principal Mint had told them earlier, our heroine must monitor anything her hero does – and, as Fionna is very much a girl of her word, her conscience would not let her do anything much if she knew she was breaking her code. Unfortunately for her, our hero considers himself _very much_ above the authority of his school principal and a chubby girl barely above his neck.

And unfortunately for both of them, they are most definitely teenagers with unparalleled hormones.

Now let's go back to the scene, shall we? For our little hero is obviously socially stunted at best and tactless at worst because only he would ruin their potential moment of truce by displaying his own jerk-like personality.

"Well?" Cole asked abruptly, glaring at Fionna with his startlingly maroon eyes. Transfixed for a moment, Fionna wondered how his brown eyes could look so red before she realized what kind of tone he was using and promptly lifted her chin up to look at him directly.

"Well, what?" She asked, only slightly mocking. Cole's face turned annoyed before he rolled his eyes insolently.

"What do you want from me?"

Coming up blank, Fionna said the very first thing that came to her mind besides his unusual eye color. "You're in my year, right?"

Cole scoffed, sporting a look on his face that told Fionna he _figured_ someone like _her_ wouldn't know. Fionna felt a little guilty, but it was true that she only knew or actually thought of him as someone to talk to that very day. Any other day before it, she wouldn't have thought twice about removing him from her thoughts if he wasn't causing any problems.

"So?" His irritated response was the answer to her question.

Fionna felt her guilt dissipate as she realized what he implied, she straightened her shirt and looked at him directly in the eye. "Juniors don't have free period during this time." She said coldly, as if that explained everything.

Cole's uncharacteristic and certainly nonexistent patience wore out. "And?!"

So did Fionna's. "Don't play dumb, you were heading to the exit!"

"Don't be such a buzzkill, _Mertens_," he spat her name like a gum that was in his mouth for far too long. "My business here is done, I'm leaving."

Fionna couldn't believe her ears and if ever Bonnibel and her stepbrother asked what happened with them, so would they. "Buzzkill? Dude! Your business here is _not_ done! You gotta get your buns to class!"

Cole snorted, looking morbidly amused. "Look, woman, just leave me alone and I'd be happy to tell Mint that you're as annoying as he told you to be." Annoying in this case meaning Fionna was actually doing what she was asked to do.

"You mean lie?!"

Cole's sarcastic look consisted of an almost blank face with his right upper lip curling distastefully. "Yeah, Mertens, we _lie_. Ever heard of that word? Or has your little heroic ears just went deaf with mortification?"

Fionna was actually sure that any more of his talk would render her unable to hear for the rest of her life. "We can't lie!" She groused persistently, looking horrified. Fionna stepped back and looked around to see if anyone was around. She then gave him a mad look, angry that he actually thought of suggesting such a thing in front of her. "In case you didn't know, lying's wrong, doofus!"

"Look, Mertens, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Cole leaned on his right foot, moving his face closer to hers to make everything clear. "I'm going home." He said dismissively, turning away from her and starting to walk away again. Fionna couldn't believe he was doing it to her no less than ten minutes after his first walkout.

_That drama queen!_

As per protocol, Fionna went after him, though this time it was in a milder, more cautious jog. She started to mutter under her breath when she was only a few inches away from him, miffed that he had the gall to act like he was superior to her and actually believe it. Before he could get further away, she leaned forward and grabbed his wrist like he did with her.

Cole was evidently not expecting this to happen because he froze and did or said nothing while Fionna dragged him towards the classroom doors with all her might.

"Now where the math is your next class?" Fionna demanded, not looking back at him. She was too busy focusing on trying to think he wasn't as heavy as he looked – because he was, but Fionna believed in mind over matter – to notice the slightly warm feeling tingling on her fingers.

Her voice seemed to have been a rebel trigger because Cole suddenly crushed his feet to the floor as he forced them to stop, shaking his head and making his hair fly off his forehead like fireworks. He forcibly shook his arm away from her, causing Fionna to face him again clumsily.

She stared, awestruck by how his hair seemed to go up, sparking over his ear slowly. It really looked like flames, just then –newborn, mounting fire that licked over his head gently.

She snapped out of her reverie once Cole opened his critical lips.

"Why the hell did you touch me?" He said, looking agitated and moving his limb like he didn't know what to do with it. He raised it towards him jerkily and kept it there, creasing his raised eyebrows at Fionna in a troubled imitation of anger. She found herself, once again, looking at the hothead's flustered face. The only difference was that, this time, she did not find it cute one bit.

"What do you think?!" She griped hopelessly, flexing her fingers over her palms, lifting it slightly, and looking at Cole. She stumbled towards him and sighed haggardly, pointing at one of the classroom doors. He stared, bewildered and blushing receding, as she stressed herself over his impossible attitude in life.

"C'mon, man, I'm already skipping third period 'cause of you! The least you could do is –I dunno –cooperate!" Fionna said, trying to incorporate a helpless look on her livid face and succeeding because she was already relatively desperate. Principal Mint had told them to go to class immediately after he dismissed them, so they didn't have an excuse slip on their person whatsoever. Fionna had never been absent to a class in her life, and she didn't want Finn to find out that she had one just as they were a year away from graduating.

Cole was still clutching his wrist close to him, cradling it like a little baby saved from harm. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, letting it fall to his side and slumping awkwardly. It was like that was the only word best suited to how he acted: awkward.

"Fine! Whatever," Cole conceded. "Just – just don't do that again, all right?!" He suggested feebly, avoiding her eyes as best as he could. Despite herself, Fionna started grinning goofily.

Of course it was because she had found the unbreakable's weakness.

"Yes!" She cheered cheekily, pumping her fist up and, incidentally, right into Cole's face. He flinched back, annoyed at her enthusiasm. Fionna stood on her toes and joined her fingers behind her back, making Cole's petulant mutters cease abruptly. He stepped back, uneasily pulling his eyes down to her face in a silent question.

"C'mon, Cole, let's get you to class!"

* * *

Since our story's progressing rather nicely, why don't we take a break from our main characters' lives and take a look at one of their friends' predicaments? Now, since we've all already figured out that our hero does not have many friends to speak of – though he has one, surprisingly enough – we focus our attention to the very first friend that we know.

Bonnibel Bubblegum was, of course, busy with her Student Council activities. A jar of pink candies were at the side of her table, blending in with all the other magenta colored things she had at her disposal. Bonnibel – or, as we are now calling her, Bubblegum –was a mad scientist at heart, mind, and action but she wasn't afraid to let anyone know that she loved the color pink – the _girliest_ color, a pale girl told her once.

She scribbled a large green check on one of the papers, moving on to the next set diligently. Bubblegum groaned when she saw it, promptly popping the cap off of her red marker and drawing a large, forceful _X_ mark on it. The music club didn't need a new stereo, she had already granted them the latest model last month!

She rifled through the other papers busily, looking to see if there was any more nutjob requests that she had to know of.

It was a lot easier doing her duties once she asked Mint to let her do it her own way, instead of signing each and every one. She had a life, for goodness' sake! What about _science_? Bubblegum continued to scrawl her perfectly drawn shapes furiously.

As we leave the manic president to her thoughts, we give our attention to another girl that just entered the room. Now, this girl was nothing short of beautiful, and she practically _oozed_ sexual appeal. Her white-blonde hair was thick and curled, her snow skin unblemished, and her bow lips an attractive pale pink.

The only problem with her was that she was a, what you would obviously call, verified _bitch_. A certified ice queen with a grating voice and a penchant for flirting with Bubblegum's little brother nonstop. She walked with a confident strut and a light little sneer on her pretty face that sent everyone's blood boiling by the mere sight of it.

And, worst of all, she was also our hero's only "friend" – more or less, anyway –in their asylum of a school. It wasn't much of a real friendship, as it was more of a unified camaraderie against the school's obvious dislike of them.

Bubblegum felt the atmosphere in the room drop a few degrees and cursed severely, snapping the pencil she was using to write a report against asking for things excessively in two. Why yes, the girl's presence was so overwhelmingly chaotic that it could probably reduce hell into a winter wonderland in milliseconds.

Bubblegum looked up, eyes narrowed readily. "Clytie," The girl's name was weird as well, as if her parents knew nothing about naming a proper human being – Bubblegum was aware that she completely disregarded that her name was weird, but she thought it was justifiable by the fact that her parents really were plagued with the crazies.

This girl wasn't much of a proper human being to begin with, so it was only right though. At least, that was Bubblegum's most humble opinion. "What are you doing here?" She demanded frostily. "You should be in class."

Clytie snorted snidely, gliding around the room with grace that wasn't supposed to be gifted to a person like her. Bubblegum watched her with annoyed blue eyes, unable to tolerate being alone with her for too long. "Then why are you here, princess? We share the same fourth period, _remember_?" Clytie drawled obnoxiously.

Bubblegum stood up and pushed her long hair to one side of her neck, sighing irritably. Only Marceline was allowed to call her "princess", everyone knew that. Any other person saying it only irked her with varying results of violence. She knew Clytie only did that to get a rise out of her too, evident by the other girl's victorious smirk at Bubblegum's frustrated grimace.

"I'm excused, _remember_?" Bubblegum mocked triumphantly. She liked her comeback. "Besides, I'm busy with the upcoming AAA Fair. You wouldn't understand."

Clytie stopped playing with one of the school treasurer's figurines, slamming it down the table with an ugly _thunk!_ "I understand perfectly!" Clytie hissed, outraged and losing her cool. "Why won't _you_ let _me_ help?" She screeched hotly. It was only a bout of bad luck that she won as Bubblegum's vice president.

"I can handle this on my own, thank you very much." Bubblegum said primly, nose high up in the air. Clytie rolled her eyes, jutting her hip to the side and placing a hand on her waist like the perfect mean girl.

"No, you can't. Fourth period is Physics, girly, and you're missing it." She retorted sharply. Bubblegum paused, unsure. Physics was her favorite subject and she hadn't really wanted to miss it, but her work was loaded, and she had to finish up before the next month.

How in the world did Clytie Cristalle, desperate extraordinaire, figure that out? "I –" Bubblegum blinked rapidly, shifting her weight on her one leg.

"No excuses," Clytie hissed nastily, cutting her off. "I got permission from Mint, sister. You have to let me help you or I'll report you for refusing me my "duties", or whatever dorky name you wanna call it."

Bubblegum felt her insides turn to lava, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. "What is your deal, Clytie? I never did anything to you –_my_ _friends_ never did anything to you! Are you just some kind of sicko who probably has wet dreams of Gumball every other night?" She accused, back heaving and fingers pointing at the other girl.

Clytie opened her mouth, turning a white-hot red in the face. She curled her knuckles to fists and stomped her feet repeatedly, squeaks the only thing audible from her. At that moment, she did not look like the formidable bitch that everyone knew her as. "It's – it's you and that _tomboy_! You're always ruining my game! I turned into – into _this_ because of you! You –"

"Just leave, Clytie. Try to retain some minimal self-respect." Bubblegum spat viciously, dropping her body down the chair with a huff.

Clytie glared at her with all venom present in her body before storming out the room with grumbles of martial arts and supposed immortality.

Bubblegum couldn't really care less, burying her face in her hands and breathing out raggedly, puffing her straight bangs away from her eyes. She thought about Clytie's threats and their validity, before growling and returning to her work with much more vigor than before. She didn't need any more complications.

As intense as that catfight was, it's only right to remove us from the scene entirely for the sole reason that Bubblegum would not be doing anything other than mope and write on request papers. But, of course, our story only gets a lot more strenuous by the mere thought of "ice queen" Clytie Cristalle.

* * *

We greet our heroine once again as she walks out the school doors with three of her friends, glancing around the area and obviously looking for our missing hero. After she strictly imposed upon him that skipping class was punishable by being more annoying and adding a lot more touching to their impossible dynamic, our hero eventually agreed to stay until the last bell rang.

She dribbled her feet down the steps, still whipping her head around tirelessly.

Sure, Fionna was delighted, and yes, she knew Cole kept his promise because she saw him in the halls in between their last class, but she took it upon herself to look after him even after school, just to see if he'd behave as well as he did that afternoon. Principal Mint even gave her a relieved, gratified smile.

Fionna wasn't going to disappoint.

"... and she said Fionna and I were ruining her game! The nerve of that insufferable hag! She totally has, like, no – Fionna? What are you looking for?" Bubblegum stopped her rage and gave Fionna a confused look. Said girl was stretching her neck above the crowd of students, standing on her toes with barely restrained trembling.

"Just –something," Fionna answered distractedly, clipped. Where was Cole? How the fudge could she even _miss_ him? His head was practically on fire!

"Something?" Marshall said incredulously from her side, bobbing his head in level to hers. Fionna didn't answer for a while, loosening the weight of her bag on her shoulder, until Marshall grunted intolerantly.

She nodded. "Something,"

"Why?" Her twin brother, Finn, asked dubiously. It seemed that the two boys had stopped their conversation just to question her. Fionna shook her head.

"Just –" She was about to give another meaningless answer when she saw Cole walking to the parking lot in his usual proud but slow stride, like a lion heading his pride. She grinned in success, pulling herself down to her usual height and giving her screaming toes a rest for the day. "Oh, there he is!" She announced off-handedly.

She didn't see Marshall and Finn share a glance and Bubblegum roll her eyes. "He?!" Both boys said in a mixture of shock and anger. They all stopped walking, the two boys scrambling in front of Fionna earnestly. Bubblegum pushed through them, crossing her arms wordlessly.

"Boys," Bubblegum rolled her eyes, obviously understanding what was going on with her blonde friend. She nervously turned back to Fionna, skeptically biting her lip about covering for her. Bubblegum knew Cole was bad news.

"Look, PB, I gotta take this," Fionna assured her, smiling winningly. Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, still waiting for a good reason. Fionna sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "You guys just go back to Marceline's. I'll meet you there." She said, craning her neck once again to see that Cole was about to disappear. Her mouth dropped and she stepped forward instinctively, hoping to prevent him from going any further.

"No," Marshall said abruptly, narrowing his eyes at her with a suspicious look. He barreled pass Bubblegum rudely and raised an eyebrow. The strawberry-blonde gave him the evil eye, rubbing her shoulders. He ignored her, still appraising Fionna. "Where are you going?"

Let's take a step back and examine this new addition to the story, just so we aren't too confused. Marshall Lee Abadeer, as obviously that is his name, is a tower of a boy with vampire skin and messy black hair. He's been friends with our heroine's family since forever and he's also AAA high's resident bad boy. Everything about him screamed eyeliner and spontaneous belly-button rings, but he has none of those and a lot of musical groove to be proud of.

Plus, a little birdie let it slip that he actually liked flirting with Fionna and treated it as a funny little pastime –which would most definitely warrant him an honorable mention in our hero's long hit list once our story finally gets around to that beautiful, mush-filled part.

But, of course, that would be information for some other time.

"I gotta do something, okay?!" Fionna said, giving him an impatient look. She stepped away from them and waved her left hand towards the direction of their house, silently urging them to leave without her. They all stared at her, incredulous. Fionna realized her rudeness. "You guys can go on ahead." She remedied, much more calmly. Marshall was always too nosey for his own good.

"But, sis, we promised Marceline we were gonna jam today –" Finn was saying before he was cut off, scratching the back of his beanie-clad head. Marshall hissed, looking annoyed.

"Forget her, Finn. Let's go." He grumbled, crossing his limbs together petulantly. Bubblegum looked like she just lost control of the situation, looking from Fionna to the two boys hesitantly. Finn appeared a little baffled, a torn look characterized by how his eyebrows were scrunched together.

Fionna just felt bad.

"I'm really sorry, Marsh –" Fionna started to say sincerely, biting her lower lip. Marshall rolled his eyes, his strangely sharp tooth peeking out from his mouth dangerously. It was one of the reason people were wary of him.

"Whatever." He interrupted, looking like he was preventing himself from pouting like a little toddler. Fionna suddenly remembered the time they were kids, when she accidentally hit his chest with a large rock while they were playing some kind of weird soldier game and he pretended to die in her arms.

She cried then; she wasn't going to fall for the trick this time around.

She punched Marshall's arm as playfully and angrily as she could, trying to balance both out so he could understand her feelings about his charade perfectly clear. "Jerk," she said threateningly while Marshall yelped in surprise. "I'm not gonna beg you to forgive me!"

The older boy patted his probably bruised arm, frowning at her with a funny twinkle in his dark eyes. "I was serious." He pointed out with a no-kid tone, a quirk in his lips too prominent to ignore. Fionna snorted –he didn't have that kind of attitude.

"I don't care." She declared stubbornly, making a move to walk away since they didn't want to listen to her. She had already spent enough time with them as it is. Cole had probably already left. The three all glanced at each other before Marshall rolled his eyes, shrugging to let her go. Fionna saw their decision from her peripheral vision, feeling satisfied with herself.

Finn puffed up his cheeks before blowing. He scratched the back of his head, scrunching his right cheek upwards in resignation. "Hey, sis, be back soon, you hear?!" He warned in that protective older brother voice that he shouldn't have tried out because no matter what their Nana said, Fionna was the older one.

"Yeah, Fi, don't stay out too long!" Bubblegum called out just as older sibling-_y_. Fionna sighed good-naturedly, amusedly repeating to herself that she only had three other siblings and none of them included Bubblegum. Fionna made an "okay" sign with her fingers, now in the midst of contemplating whether to start running or not.

Of course, Marshall wouldn't let her leave without getting to say the last words. "Hey, bunny ears," he called mischievously. That was what made Fionna stop and turn back to them. Marshall smirked and Fionna knew it couldn't be good, wishing that she shouldn't have followed her curiosity. "Remember that you're still mine, got that?" He winked flirtatiously.

Fionna felt heat seep up her pores. "Stop that, Marshall!" She said embarrassedly, turning jerkily and starting to jog away from them. She should've expected that.

She heard Bubblegum scold Marshall and Finn complain about teasing his little sister before Fionna made a quick turn and was face-first with the school parking lot. She rarely ever went there simply because Marshall said the other students were just tormenting the other carless ones, like them, with their fancy trucks and sedans.

Fionna scurried around the lot, poking her head in every available space dutifully. Only the football players' cars were still there because they had afterschool practice and, while Fionna found that particular bit of tidbit useless in her pursuit of Cole, it served a purpose to remind her that she was indefinitely too late. Cole had left to Glob knows where.

She was walking at the lot's main path, ready to go home and give up, when a loud, surprising horn went up behind her. She jumped, twisting her body to face the rude intruder. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when a venetian red car cruised by her, the tinted window of the driver's seat lowering as it did so.

"What are you still doing here, Mertens?" Cole said as he leaned over his window with his arm and staring her down as best as he could while he was currently to her chest. Fionna crossed her arms.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" She shot back, hiding the relief of seeing him from her voice. He would probably take it the wrong way.

Cole squinted at her disbelievingly, looking at her up and down in a fashion certainly dissimilar to elevator eyes. She would've blushed if he hadn't looked so accusing. "Oh Glob, are you fuckin' following me?!" He asked her, retreating inside his car quickly and jabbing his hand towards the button that made his window go back up.

Fionna flushed, anxiously look at the thin line where it was supposed to emerge from. "No, I'm not!" She said, offended by his lack of restraint when showing his disgust for her. Even though she knew that he disliked her, that didn't mean she was okay with being served front-row seats whenever he thought of it.

There she went, she lied again.

"Then what are you doing here?" He demanded, glaring at her through the shadow provided by his car. Fionna couldn't see his face clearly, but she wished she could because the sound of his voice indicated that he was flustered beyond belief as well, though Fionna didn't really know why. Still, it would've made things a lot simpler.

"I was – uh – waiting for my boyfriend!" She blurted out, like the words were vomit and Cole was beer. Everything was suddenly very quiet. Completely forgetting about her moral code for a few holy seconds, she started mentally reciting every profanity Marshall had oh so kindly taught her. She didn't even have a boyfriend! What in the world possessed her to say that?

Cole blinked, his unnaturally reddish brown eyes disappearing from her view for a second and troubling her even more. "Oh," he said slowly, reclining back to his chair and gripping his steering wheel, starting the engine with thoughtful precision. Fionna stared at him. A taunting smirk twisted his features, adding to her horror. "Have fun, then." He practically purred.

The car started driving away, leaving Fionna to literally eat its dust. She coughed and spat the dirt out, wiping her mouth in revulsion. She made a hurt and angered noise before deciding to run after him, berating herself for lying to a clearly sensitive guy like Cole, who already had noticeable trust issues since he never really looked at her without some kind of veiled suspicion, as if she would start slapping him silly out of nowhere.

Yeah, she wasn't as dumb as he thought.

It helped that Fionna ran track when she was in middle school, because by mere minutes she was already at the turn that lead away from AAA High. She was so much in the zone that she was about to miss the sleek crimson car that was parked at that particular curve.

She stopped herself, looking back raggedly.

"I thought you said lying was wrong, Mertens," Cole said smoothly, head lolling lazily on the car's recliner and eyes closed as if he was trying to sleep. He was waiting for her, that much was obvious.

"It is!" Fionna breathed out, experiencing something bordering on a mini asthma attack. She clutched the part of her shirt that covered her chest tightly. She hadn't run as fast as that since she won the championship. It totally strained her relaxed muscles that she did it so abruptly, without any warm-ups or anything to get them started.

"You're such a hypocrite." He commented, sounding like he was entertained. Fionna ran a hand through her long hair, folding her wavy bangs on the back of her ear reflexively. She checked her watch and her breath caught, seeing that she was already late for her friends' promised jam session. She opened her phone hastily to see at least four missed calls, all from Bubblegum. Fionna groaned.

"Hey, Cole," she prodded gently. He opened his eyes, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"We're not friends, Mertens." He said immediately, frowning. Fionna winced, her stomach protesting at his harsh treatment. The worst part was that he said it like it was obvious and an irrevocable fact, and not something to hurt her feelings.

Fionna decided not to mind it, rocking on her heels like a sheepish kid who just wanted some candy. "Can you give me a ride?" She asked reluctantly, returning his look in the mirror.

"A – a what?" He shot up from his position urgently; too much so that it caused him to smash his head on the car's ceiling. He groaned in pain, his reflection leaving the mirror with a look of tightly shut eyes. Fionna suppressed a giggle, imagining Cole clutching his head, and failing miserably. She covered her traitorous mouth with her hands, trying to shy away from Cole's line of sight.

"Sh-shut up!" Cole yelled heatedly from the inside, his aching moan stopping suddenly. "I can _hear_ you laughing!"

Fionna inhaled, the bouts of laughter not leaving her even as she forced it to stop. She breathed loudly, feeling tears gather up the side of her eyes at the sheer amusement of what she just witnessed. Cole was too funny when he was being such an _asshole _at getting what he wanted in his embarrassed state. It was just too incredibly _cute_.

"Okay! Okay! Glob damn it! I'll give you a ride!" He surrendered, hoping to get her to stop. Fionna didn't, still breathing hard and noisily. "Whatever! I'm leaving you here." He announced as a last resort, violently stepping on the ignition. It didn't work as well as he wanted it to, probably because he clumsily missed the whole thing, but it was enough to get Fionna in front of the other window with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that, dude. Your face was just so annoying, it was adorable!" Fionna stiffened as she realized what she said, clamping her mouth shut ineptly. Cole turned his head away from her, reddening ferociously. Seconds ticked by before his face darkened, eyes narrowing as his negative thoughts betrayed him.

"Stop messing with me, Mertens," he muttered quietly. Fionna gulped, sweating coldly.

"I wasn't. I swear." And she really wasn't. Fionna wasn't lying to him, but Cole looked like he didn't believe her. He jammed his fist on one of the car's buttons aggressively and the door sounded open with a cute _toot-toot_. Fionna couldn't care less.

"Just get in the car and tell me your address."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Redamancy

**Summary:**_ One would wonder how these two got together – it wasn't without_ _many complications._ High school AU. When Principal Mint realizes that Cole Hayes is a lost cause when it comes to daily detentions and threatened suspensions, he asks Fionna Mertens for help.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I just realized that I hadn't expressed my gratitude over the first people to actually say this story's great, even if the characters are dreadfully OOC. **Lily:** yes, I do realize that XD. That'll come in to play later, I suppose. Plus, I totally imagine FP as an edgier Prince Zuko, with spiky_er_ hair. **Tukiko:** Have a good week, too! Thanks very much! You're so nice, ne. **Meowlol:** Thanks a bunch, hon! I'm glad you think they are ;) **Guest:** Whoever you are, the last chapter is dedicated to you for being such a nice first reviewer, by the way! Thank you so much, guest!

I'm not really gonna reply to all of the reviews, I feel a little embarrassed for doing so actually. I feel like someone's going to think I look at myself like I'm some kind of bigshot, I dunno why. I just felt like saying something to the first four, y'know?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm just a normal fan. Cover image not mine, by the way. Still looking for the amazing person responsible.

**Chapter 3:** Her Only Sunshine

**N**OW, FIONNA is a very rambunctious and kind-hearted girl. She is a model of modern heroism, as she is known to value justice and has an unquenchable thirst for ridding the tainted world of all evil. She really is a good little girl at heart, as some might say, and she puts that opinion of herself in very high regard. Yes, despite all her other faults – because she truly is a hypocrite at times – she _does_ try to understand the situation before she dives in with a scream of righteous glory, since she knows from experience that that is the right thing to do; the one key word here being _try_.

As much as Fionna knows that it is better to analyze the problem before fixing it, her quick-to-judge, sensitive heart and fist-over-reason outlook prevents her from perceiving the given predicament in a different light, thus disabling her to think of anything other than _"EEEEVIL! Me, destroy! Pound, pound, POUND!". _This problem occurs especially when she is caught off guard.

By now, we all must realize that our blonde heroine is as much a short-tempered person as our fiery hero, one of the glaring similarities being that they abandon all rational thoughts when in rage. The only difference is that while our hero practically snaps at everyone and everything with a known pulse, our little heroine only has a few select people that she unleashes her _"cavewoman"_ – term courtesy of Marshall Lee – side to.

The rest would be all fine and dandy, as far as anyone was concerned.

So yes, imagine our heroine's surprise and muddled rage when she walks in her friends' hangout room in Marceline Abadeer's house and finds one of those select people there, languidly leaning against their dark red leather couch as if she's known it since forever.

"_Clytie?!_" Fionna screamed madly, ready to lunge at the amused girl with her bare arms. The "abandon-all-reason" mentality took over her almost immediately once she saw the girl's smug face directed at her. Fionna didn't know why the despicable monster was here, but she could only guess that it wasn't to sell them Girl Scout cookies.

Her attack didn't go too far, however. A pair of strong, tanned arms held Fionna in place, not letting her move from the door and onto Clytie's person. Noises of scrambling feet and abandoning of pans in the kitchen told her that the others had heard her enraged yell.

Clytie cackled malevolently, reveling in the power she had over Fionna at the moment.

Fionna hissed.

"Calm down, Fionna," A gentleman's voice soothed her, trying to lift her farther away from her intended victim. He seemed to have been having a hard time with what he was doing, since Fionna knew she was a pretty heavy girl and her continued struggling only added to the hard job.

She froze the moment her mind registered the voice's owner, her heart suddenly very unaware of its speed limit and her body forgetting that it was actually solid instead of liquid goo.

"Gumball," she breathed out dazedly, face red as Cole's car. She stopped struggling at once and practically succumbed to giddy girlish feelings silently, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing like mad from the other people in the room.

Now, of course like many others, we take a moment to consider the boy centered around Fionna's current attraction. Gilroy Gumball, Bubblegum's stepbrother, was as strawberry blond and rightfully proper as our young President – he could even be mistaken as her real flesh and blood if no one was paying any attention. His hair was neatly parted, almost prince-like, and he was the nicest guy Fionna had ever met. He was smart too, though not like Bubblegum's genius, and he was the very definition of a striking prince charming.

He is also our young hero's going-to-be rival and the main object of our heroine's unwavering affections at the moment, but anyone would've already guessed that by the way she was acting.

Since Gumball's already been established fully, we take ourselves and dive back into a scene full of tense atmosphere and catty teenagers.

"What are you doing here?" Fionna glared, trying to even out her temper. Gumball softened his grip on her, but it didn't lessen the butterflies she was being plagued with furiously, as if they started on steroids while they weren't attacking her belly. Bubblegum stood blocking her view of Clytie, though she was pretty sure her glare could be felt even through solid wall.

"Why, Bubblegum invited me, of course!" Clytie replied happily, standing up from her seat and sliding into Fionna's vision with a taunting sway to her movement. Her self-serving smirk was enough to rile Fionna up again, but Gumball's arms were still around her and she couldn't move an inch out of nerves.

The way she was acting made Fionna a little agitated with her hormones, since she didn't really have any trouble communicating with the older boy when they were younger, except for a few crimson stutters here and there. She figured it all started when Gumball introduced a girlfriend to them a year before, and even though they'd broken up, Fionna still felt a little frazzled around him for various reasons that even she can't even understand sometimes.

The only thing she was sue of was that the prospect of actually seeing him as someone desired by people other than herself made Fionna a bit self-conscious.

She forced her thinking process to change once she'd realized what Clytie said. "PB!" She huffed, shocked by what she heard and already issuing Bubblegum a betrayed look. "Did you already freaking forget about that stupid rumor she started about me? Or how she fluffing threw your Final Thesis Report in a puddle just outside the school? Or how she just lumping sexually harassed Gumball a few months ago?!" Fionna flailed her arms, almost hitting Gumball's face in the process if she didn't hear his disgruntled grunt.

Bubblegum gritted her teeth, obviously remembering the report that caused her to lose her spot as the top in the whole school's honor roll. "Yes, Fionna, I remember." She grumbled, face darkening considerably.

Fionna calmed down slightly, a confused look replacing her displeased expression. "Then, why –"

Gumball cleared his throat, sounding awfully close to Fionna's ear. She edged away awkwardly, trying to prevent him from noticing her discomfort. "Look, Fionna, you have to relax. Bonnie's going to explain everything shortly –"

A battleship of footsteps interrupted what he was about to say, as the others came barreling inside the room urgently, all looking alarmed as if they expected Fionna to actually murder Clytie withought their intrusion. Finn squeezed in the front, panicked.

"We brought Cake!" He announced helpfully, just as the short girl walked up to her confused sister.

"You can let go of her now, Gumbutt." Marshall snapped, glaring at the other boy. Gumball did as he was told a little uneasily, gently and cautiously removing his arms from Fionna.

Fionna tried not to feel disappointed as she straightened herself and took a few steps away from the boy to maintain their personal bubble – not that she wanted to, she found herself thinking, which quickly reduced her into a state of mortification for a second.

Cake silently put a hand on Fionna's shoulder, a nervous smile decorating her lips. Her face was twitching, trying to get rid of the hotness that came with Clytie's incensed stare. "Fi, honey, what on earth has gotten into you?" She said softly, her slang making it all the more motherly. Fionna had the decency to look sheepish, knowing that the only reason she attacked Clytie was because the girl was lounging around in her friends' house unexpectedly.

Behind them, Marshall snorted with derision, jabbing his thumb to the lone girl a few ways away from them and flicking his tongue unforgivably. "If anything, I bet it's all _her_ fault." He said, shooting Clytie a look and returning his hand over his crossed arms. The girl made an irked noise, returning his look with an insanely indignant one of her own.

"Excuse _me_, you emo dork?" She hissed venomously, stepping towards him in what everyone saw as a challenge. Her thunder eyebrows were scarily drawn together, as the room got a few degrees colder with her insult.

Cake looked away from Fionna, an alarmed look passing her features. Bubblegum was already on it.

"Marshall, shut up!" The tall girl said, breathing through her nose and putting her hands on her hips exasperatedly, accompanied by a roll of her eyes. She whipped her head to the side and gave Clytie a nasty glare, the sides of her shirt crinkling as she crumpled them violently. "And _you_," she spat out, "You better zip your mouth before I kick you out!"

Gumball shook his head, raising both of his hands to get everybody's attention. It worked. "Maybe we should all calm down before we hurt ourselves?" He offered reproachfully, giving Fionna a hopeful look to see if she'd agree with him. Fionna flushed, nodding to showcase her agreement.

"Y-yeah."

Clytie swooned exaggeratedly, giving Gumball a _fangirl-ing_ look that replaced her electric blue eyes with lovestruck hearts. "My hero," She said, her voice turning a notch higher annoyingly. Marshall looked like he was about to spit towards her direction disgustedly as he took a step back and away from her. "My wonderful _prince_!" She shrilled, putting a dramatic hand over her "feverish" forehead.

"Hey!" Fionna said in what she supposed was in Gumball's defense, advancing towards her angrily.

Marshall stuck his tongue out in apparent revulsion, shaking his head rapidly to, in his way, try and remove Clytie's germs from the air he was breathing. "Ugh, you're so gross!"

"Jealous?" Clytie baited him, eyes glinting. She cocked a fair eyebrow, putting one hand on her slender hip and cocking it to the side. Fionna was about to protest, but Marshall snorted.

"Of that Gumwad?" He said haughtily, releasing his arms from their tangled hold and shooting Gumball an assessing look, distastefully curling his lips. No one dared to mention that "Gumwad" was his very own best friend.

"Uhm, guys?" Finn squeaked from the corner, widening his adorable baby blue eyes. He was pretty awkward around situations like these without Jake around, since he never really cared much for other girls romantically except for Bubblegum – and _that_ little crush, more or less sealed the deal about interacting with girls _not_ his friends; it totally wasn't worth the effort.

"So you are!" Clytie continued, sneering triumphantly at the gothic boy. She daintily wagged his fingers in Marshall's face, which he scowled at venomously.

Bubblegum groaned, looking like she was on the verge of putting her hands on her face and storming out of the room. "Nobody is getting jealous of whom!" She cut through instead, frustrated. She spread her arms wide on the opposing sides, eerily reminding Fionna of Principal Mint.

Clytie unceremoniously tried slapping Bubblegum's hand away, to which the blonde dodged contemptuously, and swaggered towards the front. "Tell that to lover boy over there!" Clytie said, glancing at Marshall disdainfully. He turned a little green, ready to step in with a comeback of his own.

Fionna beat him to it this time, reddening on each side of her cheek. "What is wrong with you, Clytie?!" She burst out hotly, narrowing her eyebrows to her eyes and letting them darken to an ocean blue. Clytie flipped her hair, glaring at her.

"Why don't you ask yourself that, _tomboy_? Since you're always ice-blocking my game, anyways!" She retorted snappishly. Gumball blinked, looking a little lost at Clytie's unfamiliar words.

"What?!" Fionna said incredulously, jerking away and blinking at her. _This again?_

Gumball cleared his throat, raising his hand as if he was in class. Marshall stared after him bewilderingly. "Excuse me, what exactly _is_ ice-blocking?" He said, straining his features in a last attempt to be polite. It was evident that he didn't like Clytie as much as the next person in the house.

"You shouldn't have asked that!" Marshall moaned despairingly, shaking his head in disbelief. Gumball shot him a hurt look, clearly misunderstanding what he meant. Marshall refused to clarify though, raising his eyebrows as if he was telling the shorter boy that _it was all on him now._

Gumball found out in a second as Clytie smirked impishly at him, arching her back and fluttering her lashes candidly. "It is what it is, babe." She sang flirtatiously.

Gumball looked stricken and Fionna was too angry to feel sorry for him. "See, dude?" Marshall exclaimed as he pointed an appalled finger at Clytie. "That's why you shouldn't have!"

Bubblegum waved her arms around, letting them know that she was still there. No one so much as looked at her. "Will everybody please just shut up?" She glared at all of them, her authoritative voice faltering as she didn't want it to go any louder. "Marceline is sick and – oh Glob, Finn!" When no one paid her any attention, she used her last resort.

Finn nodded dutifully, puffing his chest and pushing through the center of the room, right beside a scandalized Clytie. They all stopped what they were saying and gaped at him. Satisfied that he got their attention, he stood taller and smiled slightly to himself. "Guys!" He gave them a significant look, a warning that said they really should listen to him if they didn't want to get their hams handed to their front door in a few seconds. "Look, Marcy's probably having a hard time right now and she's _probably_ going to kill us if we –"

He didn't get to finish was he was saying. "_What_ is going on here?" A girl said while she leaned on the doorway coolly, wearing a wrinkled rock shirt and black skinny jeans that had probably seen better days.

This girl's name was Marceline Abadeer, and she was the owner of the currently occupied house. Her hair was long and thick, some of the strands jutting out in odd angles. Her skin was as pale as the undead's, much like her brother's, and her dark eyes were narrowed in the room with cunning intimidation. She was Marshall Lee's older sister and Finn's closest female friend, much to Fionna's everlasting confusion.

"I thought I told you _guuuys_ to keep down," She said, dragging the words with deliberate slowness as she grinned threateningly. Everyone in the room suddenly noticed how constipated her voice sounded and how brightly red her nose looked. "I totally can_not_ keep up with the awful noise that you _kids_ keep making."

Breathing a sigh of relief that Marceline could still lord over them a nonexistent age gap made by her being in college, Bubblegum scuttled to her side angrily. "Marceline! I thought I told you to stay in bed and remain hydrated," the fair girl reprimanded sternly, furrowing her brows in obvious worry. Marceline darted her eyes to regard Bubblegum, giving the girl her undivided attention.

Bubblegum breathed hard, a signal of an impending tirade. Everyone braced themselves.

"What on earth were you thinking? Your place must be _crawling_ with pathogenic microbes, which of course would produce antigens like superantigens, worsening the endogenous pyrogen, cytokine, your immune system is already releasing with reckless abandon. _How can your depyrogenation commence properly when you keep on straining yourself?!_" She cried hysterically, her arms shaking and nearly hyperventilating. She gathered in a few gasps of breath, seeing as she said it all in one breathing.

Everyone fell quiet, trying to process and understand what she just said. It was hard not to feel stupid when Bubblegum started one of her nervous, scientific rants. A confused murmur of "super powered ants?", "why the puff would microwaves be crawling?", "Marcy's immune system makes nicotine?!", and "what the math is nicotine? Did you even hear something like that?" followed Bubblegum's glorious speech. Gumball struggled to explain while he figuratively _facepalmed__._

Marceline chuckled, patting the other girl's head amusedly.

"Relax, Bon-Bons," she said teasingly, her sick voice only adding to its sensual effect. Bubblegum blushed at the nickname, spluttering her supposed indignation. "We don't want you speaking German again now, do we?" Indeed, Bubblegum usually reverted to her ancestors' language if she had an uncontrollable outburst characterized by an extreme emotion.

"Marceline," Finn warned weakly, blushing at the two girls' interaction and the hidden innuendo that seemed to always be lurking in Marceline's voice. He avoided eye contact, scratching his arm sheepishly. He knew he shouldn't be witnessing such obvious display of affection.

It seemed that Clytie shared the same sentiments and moved to ruin the moment, snapping her fingers in Marceline's direction like a spoiled child calling for her butler. "Why don't you two get a room?"

Marceline growled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the silver-haired girl. "Why is she in my house again?" She hissed to Bubblegum.

"That's what I was thinking," Marshall grumbled as Fionna nodded along with him purposefully. Cake glanced at Clytie neutrally, then back to Marshall and Fionna.

"Because Principal Mint said so?" Bubblegum answered with deliberate sweet innocence. Marceline smirked.

"Oh really, princess?" Marceline whispered seductively, smiling with added charm. The two girls didn't seem to notice there were other people in the room, or they had simply disregarded the fact. They were both as shameless as naked racers anyway.

The room suddenly turned infinitely more awkward.

"Ack! Ack! I agree! I agree with Queen Hag!" Marshall said, gagging for emphasis and shielding his face. Clytie looked offended, but surprisingly made no snarky comeback to enact revenge. Marshall continued obliviously, disregarding Marceline's flashing eyes. "Get a room, Marcy!"

Finn made a noise that sounded suspiciously like he just died from laughing at Marshall's imminent doom while Fionna called out his name in a harsh whisper, trying not to laugh at his idiocy as well. The boy just did not know when to stop.

Marceline stepped away from an unsatisfied Bubblegum, glaring at her little brother. "Why do you have to be so _obnoxious_?" She asked angrily, balling her hands into fists.

"Why do you have to get off in a room with like, fifty people?" Marshall shot back, using his valley girl accent to mock her even more.

Fionna quickly drew in air and Gumball resignedly went to stand in front of Marceline with Finn to stop any upcoming assaults. In some ways, he was practically volunteering as a human shield for Marshall. There was something not quite right with that.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Marceline threatened loudly, as Marshall laughed.

"Marshall!" Fionna scolded, bumping her shoulder on his arm as that was the only thing she could reach. He shook his head, still snickering.

"Chill, Fi," he said complacently, shoving her back. Fionna huffed. "Marcy knows I'm joking."

"That doesn't mean you should provoke her!" Fionna said, pursing her lips at him. She tried to hide the funny half-smile that threatened to invade her stern face. Unfortunately, Marshall caught on it. He grinned, taking that as an opening.

"Worried 'bout me, honey?" He purred provocatively, hiding behind a thin sheet of innocence that would never have worked on his face in a thousand years, no matter what happened. Fionna's face went cherry-red, and she wondered if she was experiencing some sort of karma for invoking Cole's blushes recklessly like Marshall was doing with her.

Nevertheless, she was about to tell him off, when Clytie's annoying voice filled the air.

"Bubblegum!" She shrieked, pushing pass Fionna roughly and sending her the evil eye over her shoulder. Fionna stumbled away with a wheeze landing on Cake's shoulder. Cake hissed at Clytie, holding Fionna protectively, but Clytie snarled back and Cake backed off immediately.

"Bubblegum, I want to go home!" She continued, her syrupy voice sounding tired and annoyed. Clytie stood in front of Bubblegum, feet tapping on the floor with a demanding grimace.

Bubblegum glared, pulling Marceline next to her. "Then, why don't you?"

Clytie gaped before letting out an enraged huff and sauntering out of the room. What should have been her departure was stretched for a second more as she shot a terrified Gumball a saucy wink in contrast to her suddenly bad mood.

Fionna glared, feeling overly defensive of Gumball whenever Clytie started with her stupid sexual advances. "I can't stand her!" She announced to no one in particular once they heard the door slam shut from downstairs, fuming slightly.

"Tell me about it." Marshall muttered, rolling his eyes. He moved to take his guitar and took an experimental strum before shrugging, walking over to the couch. Cake moved to talk to Finn, who just received a text from Jake.

"Of course, aren't you the club's president and founder?" Bubblegum smirked at Fionna, leading a now coughing Marceline out the door.

Finn sighed, snapping his phone shut and stowing it away on the pocket of his shirt, right above his chest. "Wanna go home, dude? Jake's cookin'." He said, grabbing his green bag from the floor and playfully hopping towards the door, looking like he missed being able to do somersaults without knocking anything down with his large build.

Fionna nodded, knowing that she wasted her time fighting with Clytie. "Yeah, all right." She said tiredly, tugging Cake away. She waved a goodbye to Marshall, who was now playing a song on the couch Clytie had occupied earlier. His nose was sniffing as his fingers moved across the strings, a befuddled look on his face. Fionna tried not to think much of it, believing that it wasn't any of her business.

Finn pumped his fist in the air, enthusiastic as ever. "Mathematical!"

Fionna laughed, remembering the words they tried out when they were kids. She and Finn weren't any good at math, so they thought it would be pretty ironic. Or at least, Fionna had thought so. Finn just found it funny. "Alphanumeric!" She cheered as well, following her siblings.

* * *

Now that we've got a gist of what every day is like for our little heroine, we join our hero upon his drive back home from a lonesome lunch at one of the town's fast food chains, solemn and as macabre as this story's going to get. He drove with a sluggish pace, not really in any hurry to get back to his _prison_. Trees passed by, darkening the tint of his windows even more.

In the very far end of a small forest in our main characters' town, there stood a large, old mansion with wild vines crawling all over the dull gray walls and closed off by tall black gates covered with moss. It was surrounded by intimidating brick walls that stretched out for who knows where, disappearing into the bleak forest. At the very center of the metal gates, was a large and intricate letter _H_.

It looked like it came from a cliché horror movie, with the uncanny darkness that was shown by the many curtain-less windows and the almost dead grass that tried to stand tall, only to wilt as a soft gust of wind whispered pass it.

Cole glared at it, not caring if it looked strangely dark violet due to the windshield separating them. The _H_ in the front could have stood for _hell,_ for all he cared, and it would've been accurate. He growled and killed his engine just as he stopped in front of it.

His brightly colored car stood out in contrast to the gloomy forest, just as he wanted. The sun above was shining relentlessly but it only emphasized the aura of being alone in the forest more, much to his chagrin. Cole cursed just because he didn't have anything else to do, roughly abusing his steering wheel for a a short second. He got out, slammed the door to his car, and pushed open the gates harshly. It did so with a large creak, followed by a light clicking open from a window near the door.

Cole rolled his eyes and went back to his car, parking it inside carelessly. As much as he cherished the automobile, his bad mood got the better of him. If only he spent a little more time eating, then he wouldn't have to wallow in the place for too long. He could've slept once he stepped foot in the house if only he'd arrived a little later than he did.

He scoffed. It was just his luck that one of the employees his age kept flirting with him.

"Prince! Prince!" An auburn-haired duo ran out the doors, greeting him with enthusiastic but worried faces. Although it was impossible for a redhead to get tanned, their skins were a startling color orange, matching their lucent amber eyes perfectly.

"Don't call me that!" He snarled, grabbing his keys and stalking inside without so much as a glance back. The two followed him predictably, shooting each other unsure glances as if he couldn't see them. Cole had only known of their presence a few days ago, right after he drove Fionna home. Needless to say, they didn't get off on the right foot and he hadn't talked to them since.

A couple of ginger cats lounged around the main entrance, purring as he passed them by. Even though it was a generally sunny day outside, the temperature when he stepped in was at least ten times hotter, making his skin crawl with a light stinging sensation. He almost purred back.

Not really wanting to make a fool of himself to anyone watching him, he smiled at the felines instead, the only thing he actually liked about the place. He dropped his golden keys on one of those decorative tables pushed up on the side of the stairs, and opened one of the doors next to him.

The twins had disappeared, sensing his bad mood earlier and possessing the common sense not to push him.

He didn't really want to talk to them anyway.

A huge portrait of a severe-looking woman with dark orange hair was above the fireplace, eyes narrowed in a way that made you think she was judging you're every action. Her dark red lips were spread in a thin line and the glow of the giant firelight spread across her skin to make it look like a stunning ochre.

Cole hated her and everything she stood for.

She was the one that locked him up in a damned prison to die. She knew he couldn't survive in a different environment, but she forced him to adopt a fake identity and attend a stupid high school like he was some normal seventeen-year-old boy – when she made it perfectly clear that he wasn't.

Cole snatched up the closest bottle of rum he could find littered around the room and chugged it down his mouth greedily, letting some of it pour across his face, coating the side of his mouth adherently. He liked to believe that he was no alcoholic. He depended on the stuff purely because it made him feel _powerful_. It was a contradictory as well, intriguing him even more.

He felt the liquid enter every space in his body, burning his insides and making his outsides tingle with concealed excitement. Cole felt his hair rise up until he didn't feel it sticking to his ears anymore. Alcohol was an accelerant. It made him curious, to know that something like it – something so close to water – could make flames spread faster.

He finished the whole thing in mere minutes, wiping the excess of his mouth with his long sleeves and tossing the empty bottle to the trash like it was only paper instead of glass. Dark orange strands fell loose again, covering his eyes and almost touching his neck. Cole wondered what would happen if he got a haircut.

He discarded himself on the single chair that faced the fireplace, breathing a sigh of absolute relief and allowing his lids to fall over his eyes wanly. The rum was still racing through his body, urging his heart to pump faster and his blood to run through his veins harder. He could see red covering the darkness of his closed eyes, a result of the fire mantle's light in front of him.

The room was more of his personal study than anything else, though he often used it as his bedroom. He didn't like his real one, it was too big and open; he let the cats use it.

"Yo, redhead," A voice snapped him out of possible oblivion, going through his ears with a brogue Cole's mind was too fuzzy with adrenaline to place. He opened his eyes impatiently, turning his head to face the one who talked.

"What do you want?" Cole asked rudely, using his hands to set his stature straight on the chair to showcase his superior build, eyes narrowing in possible aggression. The boy – or man, he didn't really know at that point – frowned at him deeply.

"No need to go all volcanic eruptions on me, kid! I just came here to talk to yous. S'no big a deal." He exclaimed defensively, putting his hands up in surrender. Cole glared at him, tapping his finger on the armrest and wetting his chapped lips like a predator circling his prey.

"And?" He spat bitingly, playing the shadows to his advantage. Cole knew his eyes were now shaded by the dark, and that it was close to glowing with a sinister outline. The little guy gulped, looking a bit pale as his Adam's apple bobbed unsteadily.

He didn't stand a chance. Cole was told not to do anything too risky, but he wasn't known for being a stickler to unwanted rules.

"Listen, kid, I know yous got a lotta problems," He coughed uncertainly, seeing the brief flicker of angry sparks start out on the fireplace, licking along the carpet and trying to slither towards him. Cole didn't give any indication that he noticed this, so he plowed on resolutely. "But I don't appreciate it much when you start takin' it out on me. We was just concerned for yous, that's all."

Cole looked confused, losing the chilling effect he had going on once he blinked and leaned out of the dim lighting inquisitively. For a moment, he completely forgot that there were two of them tailing him when he got back. "We?"

"Oh, yeah!" The male in front of Cole noticeably brightened by his sudden change of demeanor, "Don't cha know I gots a companion? She's a real dame, that one, but I wouldn't try it. She kinda resembles me, see?" He made a face, as if that would suddenly turn him into the opposite sex.

Cole felt his upper lip twitch involuntarily. He didn't really care much for the people his mother sent to watch him, but he was regretting it a little bit now.

"A real dame, huh?" He asked, trying to humor the other man and suddenly picturing a girl with weirdly long blonde hair and azure eyes, telling him to actually be nice for once in his life. He stopped himself quickly, but the damage was already done – _what the hell?_ Cole shifted in his seat, ignoring his companion for a second. He felt his face burn, not unlike the fire inside him that was slowly diminishing.

It felt nice; different than what he was supposed to feel and yet exactly the same.

The man-boy hybrid looked interested. "So you got yourself a ladylove, eh? Mind sharing her name, prince?"

Cole looked flushed at the word _ladylove_. "I don't."

"Oooh," His eyes suddenly twinkled at Cole amusedly, following his unfair abuse of a vowel with a low whistle. "She doesn't care much for yous, eh? No worries, prince, a nice skirt'll come around to charm yous. Plenty o' coals in the fireplace, after all."

"What?" Cole's mouth dropped, mortified at what the other man just implied. He buried his face on the chair's arm and refused to look up. The horrible mental image was now glued to his mind and he was trying to get rid of it.

Fionna wasn't a possible "skirt" or any possible _anything _for Cole. That girl was a serious pain in the _ass_ with an annoying holier-than-thou personality that grated on Cole's nerves and managed to trick him into doing what she wanted unbelievably.

She was just like his mother – though that was pushing it a bit.

The other male's amused chuckles were enough to tell Cole that he was joking, but he was already scarred.

"Shut up," Cole commanded weakly, his voice muffled by the cloth covering his chair. He looked up again and, trying to steer both of them away from the current topic at hand that he certainly never wanted to discuss again, asked hastily, "What's your name?"

The other man sounded surprised, but he had a knowing tinge in his eyes that promised Cole he hadn't forgotten about what they were talking about. "I don't really haves a name now, do I? But sometimes I calls myself Bo. It sounds nice. My friend calls herself Bit, just for fun," He shrugged, pushing his hands on the pocket of his trousers and peering over at Cole inquiringly. "I just said my name to yous, I think it's only fair that you return the favor, amaright?"

"You already know who I am." Cole pointed out.

Bo smirked, face crinkling in place to indicate that he did it often. "Do I?" He urged, feigning skepticism.

Cole frowned, realizing what he meant. "My name ... it's Cole,"

"Ah," Bo nodded sagely. "I get that you're into a bit of irony. I like that. Wish I thought of it. You wants me to call yous that from now on?" He asked in that friendly Bronx accent that suited his cheeky face impeccably. It showed his completely lopsided personality.

"Yeah, whatever. If you want," Cole was suddenly feeling a little awkward, shifting on his seat and moving his gaze away from Bo's welcoming smile. This was the single most civilized conversation he had in weeks, with the notable exemption of Fionna. He was never really a people-person, due to the fact that he was a naturally hot tempered guy and he shied away from anything resembling an acquaintance.

He'd only ruin their lives; that, he and his mother he could agree on.

"'Course I wants ta'! I'll introduce you to Bit some other time, yeah? She's a little scared of yous." Bo said encouragingly, giving him an affable grin. Cole grimaced, knowing exactly why she was afraid. He even tried to scare Bo away just minutes ago.

Bo seemed to have sensed what he was thinking, because he changed the subject completely. "So, how's about that lady friend o' yours?"

Cole figured none of them could qualify to be real smooth-talkers.

His face brightened to a shocking vermilion, shooting up from his position as if electricity decided to visit every inch of his body until it got to his head. He incoherently shook his head at Bo, choking as his saliva glands betrayed him. "I just told _you_. I _don't_ have one."

Bo snickered and poked fun at Cole's expense for another few minutes before he suddenly remembered that he had something to do. Bit was apparently waiting for him to tell her how Cole was doing.

"I'll leave yous to it, then?" Was his parting words as the door clicked shut. Cole sighed inwardly, his mood effectively brightening with the man's unexpected visit. That guy knew how to manipulate.

He stood up again and stretched, his body cracking in response to the sudden movements. The rum made his actions more coordinated as it sizzled under his skin, but his muscles were going to get strained as a price to pay. The stored energy was already working as, in an instant, he was by the window, holding the heavy curtain open to let the sunshine pool in.

Cole swiftly stepped back, glaring at the now visible dust particles that floated slightly in the air. The light shined through the window hungrily, consuming the darkness and making a circle of sunshine appear at the red carpet. Cole felt his innards protest while he smacked his lips together contemplatively, wetting it again.

His tongue ran through rough skin and he unconsciously decided to pull his lower lip by his teeth. It wasn't right. This reaction he got whenever he thought of Fionna. It was like the feeling of melting, the sensation of surrendering willingly and dying happily by the candlelight. It was like living an adventure, the way his skin tingled hotly and his face felt a familiar, stinging warmth running through it.

Fionna was like rum. She was an accelerant too.

Cole reached out, balling his fingers together, and immediately the light splayed out on his arm. It glowed as soon as it realized Cole wasn't protesting. He couldn't hide his true self from the one thing that lived to be a great ball of fire, no matter how much his mother wanted him to. His eyes forced him to flicker his attention to the shadow he created, a darkness characterized by nothing and all of his doing. He frowned, skin still crackling as the feeling inside of him fought to be set free.

He had an inkling of what he was feeling, and yet he didn't want it to come to mind. Not yet; not when his mother was suddenly taking an interest in him by sending Bo and Bit. He was old enough to realize that he was still a teenage boy and, well, no one could stop it even if they tried. It was strange though. Every time he thought about it, all he came up with was the word _wrong _– Cole had a gut feeling why, and he was afraid once his mind started thinking it wasn't.

He knew what happened to people that experienced it – _he had seen it once_.

Cole stepped forward and basked in the sun's light, daring himself to look it in the eye and curse it for what the universe was doing to him. Sunshine – that was what it was, he'd been told. It was the thing that the sun gave you selflessly, the gift of the ultimate star. He knew someone once; someone who wanted nothing more than sunshine, but was rewarded with something else entirely instead.

The person had gone crazy, wishing for something to fill the void. That was why it was wrong – why everything she knew disappeared. It was the reason why she could never have been a creature of the sun; although she was kind, she had yearned for it – that beautiful feeling of receiving what you gave in return.

The sun was selfless; it did not ask anything of the earth. It gave warmth and made the moon shine.

That was why it was the center of the universe.


End file.
